ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Death and How I Personally Met It
Death and How I Personally Met it is the 6th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Artie No knights weekly today :/ Plot 'Part 1: The Battle ENDS' Note: In this episode the first part is normal and the second is a special part that will be used again in a few epsiodes The shot was coming for me, it came straight at me. I was hopeless. IT came closer, and closer everything seemed to move in slow motion and then it hit. I fell down in pain. It was all over I thought, in just seconds I would die and all of this would be over. I looked up to the right Ed was flying into the sky and to the left Will seemed covered in mist with his eyes closed. I'm all alone I thought, I closed my eyes. the pain weakened its grasp on me. I thought, at least I died on a noble cause. I thought of Ed and all the adventures we've been on together, I even thought of Will, I laughed at my grave then opened my eyes thinking I'm dead but all I saw was Vilgax. You'd think I'd be happy to stay alive but I cried at my fate. No this couldn't be it. "Where are your friends Artie Kalawi?" He roared "Tell me and I wont finish the job." "I...I.... I don't know." I answered truthly. "Very well. You'll be destroyed." A thunder cloud loomed above Vilgax as he raised his hand above me. "Last chance human. Where are your friends?" The thunder cloud moved even closer. Now even Vilgax noticed it. "Don't fear the cloud Vilgax, fear the lightning." a familliar voice ringed in my ears. The cloud stroke Vilgax with lightning pinning him to the ground. I gasped as I saw my enemy fall to the ground in the hands of my... other enemy. I looked up and thought to myself, if he was powerfull enough to do that did it mean he returned to life? "Ah, human, you are probably wondering how I did that." a voice came from the sky. "My power grows by the day, soon I shall rise, then the power I have demonstrated will be nothing compared to what will happen. I spare you today for your help, I wont be as pleasent a second time." Then the cloud disappeared into thin air. I was horiffied, my friends disappeared, I almost died and my greatest immortal enemy is returning, stronger than ever. Death would have been so much better I thought to myself. "No."said a voice.Do not die Artie Kalawi."I looked to my side and saw a tiny alien on my shoulder. "The Universe needs you Artie Kalawi." Azmuth told me. "You're its last hope." "...b..b...but why me, Azmuth. I said. "Ed has Ascalon, Will is propheced to save the world, not me! I'm just a failiure getting myself into trouble like that." "But," he said. "you have something else that neither of them do and in the end you will have to use it. You have a long road ahead of you child. Be prepared" He suddenly started to glow. "No don't go!!! I need to know! TELL ME PLEASE!" I shouted as he disappeared into thin air. I looked at the ground as a drop of water fell splashing at my feet. I couldn't take it, I cried. I tried to stop I thought about today and then my knuckles tightened, I wasn't going to give up, not today. I was going to find my friends and I didn't care what happened. I then suddenly started to glow and eventually disappear, the next thing I remember was waking up in the morning of the next day in my room. 'Part 2: Not from the recrdings of Ed, Will and Artie' A dark creature was sitting in a room waiting, a person entered his room. "Finally!" The dark creature exclaimed. He had been waiting for the report months, ever since he heard the sword had been found and the prophecy had started. He wanted good news or else he wouldn't have been too pleased The person who entered the room didn't carry great news, he hoped his master would accept what happened or else he might not survive. He told his master that master's greatest enemy, Diagon is freeing and that in estimated half a year he would be out. The dark creature sat in his chair thinking of what he just heard, he then smiled and said: "Everything is going acording to plan." The slave was confused, why was master happy. "But master, he is your enemy! Why are you happy of his return?" He asked "The only reason I let him return all this times is because I'm trying to destroy him forever! I'll make sure this return will be the last. This time I will make sure the heroes will succed in destroying him. This time he will be finsihed." Note: The Mysterious guy at the end is confirmed to appear in the Forever Knight Franchise first generation finale: "Knights" as the main villan. Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes